Nomad Soul
by Kogitsune-chan
Summary: Alternate Universe - Inuyasha is his normal, somewhat human self. Set in the nearly stereotypical school, it quickly changes to soemthing else, something darker.


**Nomad Soul**

One In Every Bunch

If it isn't obvious, I do **NOT** own Inuyasha. Afterall, if I did, would this still be fan fiction?

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

Normal + _sounds_

'_It was a fine morning. Especially if you liked water. By the gallon. It was raining hard enough to chase off the fish. Anyone who walked in this weather was insane. Of course, who doesn't listen to good sense? Wouldn't it be a certain person hell-bent on standing at the bus stop in this weather?'_ Miroku thought as he walked up to the corner where he was standing, except he was under an neon-pink umbrella. As he walked closer, the soaked person looked up and raised an eyebrow while snickering.

"You just keep your mouth shut Inuyasha." Miroku threatened. But, as usual, said Inuyasha, couldn't take any advice that was good for his health. "Before I'm forced to beat some sense into you, may I remind you that the shirt you are wearing is not yours?" Inuyasha glowered at him. "And, before you think of it, I already figured out your flaming shirt trick, so keep that damn pocket watch where it belongs, in your pocket. I'm not going to give anyone the satisfaction of screaming like a girl today."

"Jeez, who pissed in your eggs?" Inuyasha asked, sputtering out some water that had ran into his mouth.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Miroku asked him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I mean, come on, it's lemonade, not eggs." He moved closer, maybe meaning to add some air holes to his head. When he was close enough to see his eyes, he changed pace. "Have you even slept recently? Your eyes look like they tried to commit suicide." Miroku's voice changed from aggressive and angry to nervous and motherly in an instant. It was almost scary.

"Well, that's what happens when something tries to possess you. You lose sleep. Dimwit. Of all people, you should know the side effects of it. After all, you _are_ a monk-in-training."

"Remind of how this happened again? I would remember anything evil being brought into your home. You are, after all, my neighbor. So, where have you been lately?" Miroku asked, evasively hoping to figure out who was doing what in his life.

"Well, you remember that loud fight I had with my brother two weeks ago, right?" Inuyasha asked, finally serious.

"Yeah, the whole neighborhood and parts of Russia do too. You really need to learn to use your inside voice."

"That _was_ my inside voice." Inuyasha said, offended. "But, as I was saying, last Sunday, at two in the fucking morning, he chases me out of the house with a sword. Who in their right mind would give him one? But, anyways, I lost him and wound up outside yonder house." He said, and pointed across the street. It had to be a hazard to something. The roof had holes in it the size of small cars, the front door was in pieces, the walls were covered in graffiti, and during the middle of a fierce rain, had water running out of the walls, like the roof was bleeding water. Everyone and their grandma had heard ghost stories, and nosies, from that place, yet no one would go in it.

"So you're saying you're the one who broke the door in and taped it back up?" Miroku asked, not believing what was being said.

"Yeah, so? Are you going to let me tell the story or not?" He glanced at Miroku before continuing wit his tale. "Well, as I was saying, I was in there for a couple of days, which is why I've been absent, 'cause that place is huge as hell on the inside. I don't mean there's lots of small rooms, but the inside doesn't match the outside. The living room is wider than the whole damn house!" Inuyasha looked excited. Too excited. "I mean, you have to see this for yourself! You're coming tonight, and bringing the girls with you. I'll murder you with a spork if you don't come." He seemed satisfied already.

"Nice to know we decided on that so easily. Should we let them know that they've been roped into this by figurative nouns?" Miroku sighed. "Besides, I thought that place was proven to be infested with hobos and druggies, not the supernatural."

"No way man. If you set foot in there, you're whole body stands on end. It's just not right in there, it made me wonder what you and they would react like."

"So I'm your guinea pig?"

"Bingo. Want a carrot?"

"No thank you. The bus is coming." With that, Miroku hopped back as the bus ran through a deep puddle, First-Step-Under-Water deep, and splashed Inuyasha.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" He shouted into the rain, and a peel of thunder answered his cry.

"Come on, Mr. Dramatic, or you'll be late." Miroku said lightly as he closed up his umbrella and boarded the bus. Inuyasha muttered some words under his breath and fondled his pocket watch in his jacket's pocket. Something about Miroku was bothering him today, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'_I wonder what's on his mind that'd make him take something as serious as bringing the girls ghost hunting with us to a potentially dangerous haunt tonight. He took it too lightly is what he did, but that's not like him._' Inuyasha thought as he stared out the window. How he wished he had an umbrella on a

day like this…

They arrived with little commotion, but before anyone could say "First Period", a familiar voice came from the 'Voice in the Sky', also known as a PA system, and called our oh-so-familiar hero down to the office.

"Inuyasha Taisho, report to the office. _Click_" Inuyasha was furious.

"Four fucking minutes. Didn't even get to go to my damned locker and they're calling me down already. What in all the circles of hell did I do in that small space of time?" He stormed off with his backpack and made his way through the crowd of students aggressively. It was like a nervous tick, but he found himself fondling the stop watch again. "I have to figure out who else knows my locker combination…" As he went into the office more violently than the storm going on outside was putting down rain, he saw the first thing in six years that scared him badly. His mother was there. She was dead. And she was talking to the secretary. The real secretary who was there all the time. Who had no power of any form except administrative. His mother was alive again.

"Mom?" He asked in disbelief.

End Chapter

Tunes:

**Just Be** – _DJ Tiesto_

**Tutankhamen **- _Nightwish_


End file.
